


humblest pleasures

by theflyjar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Collars, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyjar/pseuds/theflyjar
Summary: Yifan gets lonely. So, he adopts a catboy.





	humblest pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hornet394](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornet394/gifts).



> Happy birthday, my child! I hope you like this little snippet from our catboy au!!! (Though, I would still like to write the full thing we talked about.)

When Yifan was promoted to Chief Technical Officer in the company he worked in, he finally felt as if he’d made something of himself. He had his own spacious office on the upper corporate floors of the company headquarters, he had two assistants that ran around after him and he had a button on his phone that linked directly to the CEO’s desk. He was thirty-five and he was thriving.

He was also bored. So terribly bored.

Yifan had nothing to go home to, other than his large, empty new apartment that overlooked the river and a microwave dinner. And he was sick of it. So he bought himself new things. A few games consoles, beautifully tailored clothes, and some fish for that built in tank he had in the dining room.

It was only when Lu Han visited from Beijing that Yifan realised he was lonely. Having someone in his apartment for the weekend really did wonders for that nagging emptiness that had been in his head and every room he occupied. It wasn’t nostalgia, either, as Yifan found himself groaning when he had to clear up Lu Han’s dirty socks from where they’d slipped between the seat cushions of the sofa. He did not want to repeat his university days. No, Lu Han was just far too messy.

Yifan didn’t know how to make the loneliness fade away, though. Dating was hardly an option, not with his schedule and minimal knowledge of even knowing how to start. Letting someone rent his spare room had been a fleeting idea - though, that was quickly discarded after a few disastrous interviews with prospective tenants. And then he was stumped.

“A self contained pet,” Lu Han suggested when they video called next. “Something that’ll look after itself, make your apartment feel lived in, but not need so much attention from you that your work will suffer.”

“Like a cat, then?” Yifan asked and Lu Han shrugged, stuffing yet more noodles into his mouth. Yifan hummed for a moment. “I’ll think about it.”

 

///

 

Yifan found an animal shelter a few subway rides away and visited that weekend. He walked around with a young volunteer who helped look after the cats, especially the kittens. They chatted casually about temperaments and fur types. Yifan even held a couple of the animals they had in their care, cooing and petting the soft hairs at the bases of their ears.

It was frustrating when they broke the news to Yifan that his apartment may not be suited to owning a cat, being so high up. Unless he wanted a housecat, and even in that case the balconies from his bedroom and the lounge were a concern for the shelter. Yifan had left feeling worse than he had done originally.

It was with a beer and another ready-meal that Yifan searched, ‘How to stop feeling lonely,’ and clicked on the first link. Most of the suggestions were things he’d been through, the options that didn’t fit with him and his lifestyle.

However, there was one line out of everything that stood out to him:

_‘If you have a bit more money to spend, investing in a hybrid can be a viable solution to help alleviate loneliness.’_

 

///

 

“What the hell am I doing here?” Yifan muttered to himself as he stood in front of one of the city’s numerous hybrid boarding houses.

“Are you Mr Wu?” A young man asked as he walked out from the building with his hand held to his brow to shield the autumn sun from his eyes. Yifan nodded. “Great, right this way!”

The man introduced himself as Zitao, one of the managers, and took Yifan past the front desk, straight to a shaded courtyard area. There were a few hybrids around them, some with tails that swished and others that wagged. However, Yifan was handed a questionnaire to fill out, which distracted him from curiously glancing around.

With as much diligence as he could, he answered each section, even circling the highest price range on the list, which Zitao let out a breathy whistling noise at. “From your answers, I can tell you’ll be wanting to go to the top floor.”

Yifan wasn’t sure what that meant but followed after Zitao as they entered the elevator, letting out a nervous exhale as they began to ascend. There was no way for Yifan to know what to expect when the doors opened. That thought alone had him piqued in his anxiety and curiosity.

The metal slid apart and what he was faced with was pleasantly surprising. It was a considerably sized communal apartment, bright and colourful with soft furnishings everywhere. It was actually overwhelming for Yifan, especially when he stepped in and all hybrids in the room turned to look at him.

There was a soft set of thuds on the floor, made by feet clad in bunny slippers, and Yifan thought those alone were adorable.

“Hi, I’m Yixing. I’m a Maine Coon, you can tell from my bushy tail.”

The voice and the accompanying face matched up perfectly, completely soft and gentle. A little naive, too. He grinned at Yifan, cheeks flush with excited pink and all Yifan wanted was to brush his fingers across those twitching ears. He sauntered off afterward, making a comment about how it was his turn to lay out in the sun.

Yifan met all the others briefly. Though, none of the others made as much of an impact as Yixing did. He was right, he did have a bushy tail.

Zitao sat Yifan down in the office downstairs, having given enough of a tour for Yifan to be comfortable with his decision. Paperwork was laid out on the table, a pen poised in Zitao’s hand.

“Who would you like to adopt, Mr Wu? Xingan took a liking to you.”

“What about Yixing?” Yifan licked his lips, he sat on the edge of his chair and stared Zitao in the eye.

He was confident in his choice.

Zitao weighed up his thoughts before he spoke.

“Yixing is...” Zitao paused for a moment to search for the word. “Well, Yixing’s a bit shallow.”

“What do you mean?”

“He only shows interest if the client is to his standards, looks-wise. He’s had many people try to adopt him because he’s just so beautiful, and he’s refused them all. He says they aren’t good enough for him.”

Instead of feeling affronted by the idea of Yixing being on the spoilt, shallow end of the spectrum, Yifan was flattered. Such a beautiful creature would think he was good enough.

“Shouldn’t I be flattered then?” Yifan rebutted and drew out his wallet. “And how much would the deposit be for Yixing?”

Zitao didn’t say anything more about Yixing exactly. He said the price, then he simply pursed his lips and scribbled down Yixing’s name on the adoption form.

 

///

 

Yixing was delivered on the eighth of the month, a stack of bags behind him, two delivery men hovered behind him. The papery, thin white shirt that covered Yixing’s torso blew in the air conditioning coming from Yifan’s apartment, giving relief from the heat of the corridor. Yifan didn’t even have to invite the feline inside before he sashayed his way inside.

“Where’s the bedroom?” Yixing’s eyes were honeyed and wide as he posed the question, already fitting into Yifan’s apartment.

“Uh, the spare one is down the hall on the right. Mine’s the one on the left,” Yifan gestured in that direction and opened up the door wider for the delivery men.

“Great!” Yixing clapped his hands once in delight. He turned towards the people who dropped him off. “Take them to the room on the left.”

Yifan’s eyes widened, as did his mouth, as Yixing strode so confidently through the flat and into Yifan’s bedroom, with those carrying his possessions not too far behind. All Yifan could do in reaction was to meander dully behind, stunned by Yixing.

That was the first time Yifan wondered if he had made the right decision.

 

///

 

The second time was only the very next day after Yixing’s arrival. It was the moment Yifan discovered just how salacious Yixing was. And just how willing Yifan was to have the catboy drape himself over Yifan’s lap.

Unlike the first time, in the adoption centre, that they’d met, Yixing wore an inch thick leather band around his neck. It looked like a choker but Yifan knew what it was, a collar. It was a sign of ownership. It even had a small silver pendant on it, Yixing’s name on one side, Yifan’s - and his number- on the other. It glinted in the lights that came from Yifan’s kitchen when Yixing sat on his lap.

There was a thunderous purr from Yixing when Yifan scratched his tail, his small adam’s apple vibrated with it. Yixing’s pupils dilated in a way only a feline’s could and he touched Yifan’s chest, arms and thighs. His hands slipped into Yifan’s slacks and touched him so rapturously, Yifan’s head fell back against the back of the sofa.

And that’s how their first kiss happened, lust-driven and hot upon their lips, Yixing pressed against Yifan’s chest, hand tugging furiously at his cock.

All Yifan could think about in the morning as how beautiful Yixing had looked beneath him, in Yifan’s bed with his tail and ears twitching in tandem.

Yixing was so perfectly confident with his sexuality and how much he seemed to want Yifan, especially when he decided to forgo all articles of clothing by the second week. Only his collar remained, as it always did, and Yifan thought it looked beautiful against his skin.

Yifan had heard about heats, of when hybrids would want their owners and each other surrounding them, but Yixing always appeared to be in that state. He cornered Yifan in the kitchen, sinking to his knees. He sat on Yifan's lap, riding him erratically as Yifan watched basketball. In the shower, with both his hands on Yifan's cock, when Yifan was rushing to get to work.

The catboy wanted him everywhere and Yifan couldn't bring himself to care when Yixing had such a joyfully contented expression on his face.

Still, it was in the slow moments - when Yixing would yawn sleepily and curl up like a kitten on Yifan's lap, Lion King 3 playing quietly in the background - that Yifan saw how happy Yixing seemed to be with him there. He'd blink up at Yifan and smile with a wonderfully deep dimple, not even a word needing to be said.

Certainly not with the purring Yixing did.

Yifan had learnt to identify them, to tell Yixing's mood just by listening to him. When Yifan returned home from work, the vibrations could be heard loudly with a gentle puff of air, the soundtrack to Yixing's arousal; when Yifan would pet his hair, it would be a solid sound, background noise; when Yixing's purrs were at his loudest were when affection was everything they showed each other.

Yixing slotted into Yifan's life as if he had always been there, not like a piece of furniture, but a permanent fixture. He would lay himself out across the sofa, his fluffy tail swinging from side-to-side as it dangled down towards the floor, a book in hand. Sometimes he would go out and tell Yifan of all the birds he saw when he was at the park. He'd even go back to the centre to visit the other hybrids and he'd always cling to Yifan more on those nights.

There was even a quiet confession from Yixing. He said he would keep most visitors to the centre at arm's length when he met them - Yixing was sure he could see auras, never picking someone with a discolouration or crack in theirs. Apparently Yifan's "aura" glowed in a shade of purple, Yixing's favourite. And that's how he knew Yifan would be the only person for him, not as a pet or a companion, but as someone to be with forever.

Yifan's heart seeded itself with a doubt that he could live up to what Yixing expected of him, until he saw Yixing's face.

He was happy to be with Yifan, and Yifan thought that the loneliness that had come before Yixing had been worth it. Yixing deserved a home that pampered him.

 

///

 

The first gift Yifan ever gave to Yixing was on his birthday, when Yixing turned twenty-three, and the catboy had looked at the matte white box in wonder. He opened it up, sat on Yifan's bed, with Yifan doing up his work tie.

There was a gasp, muted behind Yixing's fingers, and then a quivering touch made to the item. It was a new collar, one made of silk and silver, to replace the gradually tattering leather one. It made Yixing look like royalty when he wore it, the stark blackness of the silk on Yixing's throat only serving to accentuate that.

Yifan clasped it up and smoothed it down flat against Yixing's flesh. Such a delicate prize given to Yixing for just being him, one that filled Yifan with a joy and want to stay at the hybrid's side all day. He called in sick and took Yixing out. They shopped, walked around the aquarium hand-in-hand, and stayed out until night fell. They drove in Yifan's car, out to where they could see the stars, and Yifan adored how Yixing pressed his face to the window pane in the car door.

They pulled over when the glittering sky was visible enough, they threw down a blanket onto the floor and laid across it. Yifan kissed up Yixing's throat and peeled off his clothing in the cooling October air, he listened to how the hybrid purred. And Yifan was sure to hold him tightly once he was naked, too. The sex was slow and deliberate, each movement calculated to show their lust and desire that was wrapped up so neatly in how they cared for one another.

Yixing didn't seem to mind it as the wind blew across his bare chest skin, his skin rose up in goose flesh that Yifan ran his hands over. The gorgeous creature's collar twinkled with the stars as their bodies moved, and Yixing's gentle meows and purrs soon stuttered as he came gently between them. It was nothing like the harder, urgent times they had at home, instead it was intimate and tender. Something neither of them had ever encountered before.

With Yixing swaddled up in Yifan's coat, Yifan crept back to his car. He returned with a cake, covered in cream and strawberries, in a box that had stayed cold on the back seat. He lit the only candle he could immediately find and lit it swiftly. He held it out to Yixing and kissed his cheeks a few time over.

"Happy birthday, Kitten. Thank you for picking me," Yifan whispered as Yixing blew out the single candle. "You're really all I needed."

Not a single part of him regretted picking Yixing.


End file.
